Aro's New Life
by VolturiQueen1993
Summary: While Aro walks home after visting his brother, he encounters something that will change his life. One-shot.


****

This is a one shot that I thought of.

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

"Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you on the trip home?", my brother Vladius asked. I replied, "I can take care of myself. Besides, I don't want you to leave your wife and children alone". He and his wife, Kendra, had five kids, with the two youngest ones being overly rambunctious. Vladius replied, "But it's the dark of night. At this time, there are robbers and creat…". I sighed and said, "I can't believe you still believe in scary stories. There is no boogieman out there".

Vladius was born second two years after I was born. He was always imaginative and believed in scary stories. We were close but I harbored a jealousy. He was married to a beautiful, sweet natured woman and they had five children. I, however, lost my wife and baby girl to child birth 8 years ago. My brother will always have what I will not: A family.

"Well, I worry about you, Aro. Take care", Vladius told me. I hugged my nieces and nephews good-bye and I left, with my mule named Bess. It was a dark night. There was no moon. The night was chilly and breezy.

Despite how dark it was, I knew what path I taken. It was a day's trip from where I lived with my parents and younger siblings to my brother's and his wife. I had some leftover money, which means I can get supplies on the way home and maybe even buy my sister, Didyme, a cloth doll.

10 minutes into the journey home, Bess stopped and made a nervous noise. "Easy", I gently told her. Maybe the sound of the wind probably scared her. I petted her mane, hoping she would calm down. Then, she huffed and she ran off. "Bess!", I yelled and I went after her.

I chased her until my knees got tired and I knelt down to rest. I was 35 and my knees were getting bad on me. Then, I heard a noise and turned around to see something coming from the bushes.

There was a creature that looked hairy and it was rather ugly. It growled at me. I was beginning to wonder if Vladius was right about strange creatures. In fear, I ran from the beast. It then caught up with me and jumped on my back. It then bit my neck. I yelped in pain. Not wanting to die, I fought the beast off. The beast then ran away.

I then was trying to resume my search for Bess, when I felt a burning pain. It was a pain that I never experienced. I then fell, rolled over a hill, and landed by a pond.

* * *

For three days, I was in agony. The flames never seemed to dissipate until I heard my heart stop. With my heart no longer beating, I was rather surprised that I could move. I then got to my knees and saw my reflection on the pond.

My skin was the color of ivory, contrasting to my black hair . My eyes were a bright crimson. My skin felt hard and smooth. My features were smoothed over and I looked somewhat, better. My limbs felt new, like I was in my younger years. I felt a burning sensation in throat. Did this beast give me a disease?

* * *

I was walking down a path. I was weak. It has been two weeks since I got sick. Something was wrong with me. Whenever, I stole food, it tasted like dirt.

I then saw someone walking down the path.I noticed it was Lucius, a friend of my father, and to the family. When he came closer, he noticed it was me. His face twisted with concern. "Aro, my friend. Are you alright?". I just stared at first, when all of the sudden, my mouth opened and I bit into him. I drank all the blood in his body until his struggles stop. As his body thumped to the ground, I realized what I became. I had a thirst for blood. Food tasted like nothing. My senses were enhanced. They had a name for what I became: A Vampire.

Grief washed over me. There was no way I could go back home like this. The town will hunt me down for sure. Then, confidence came to me. I could use my new senses and my strength to hurt those who hurt me. But, I didn't want my family friend to be the first one to die. I then dragged Lucius's body to a patch of grass and buried him. I put a rock over his grave. I stood in mourning for a few seconds before flitting away.

I then planned to go to the house of the man that tried to outdo me.

* * *

Antonius was a rival since childhood. He would bully me when were younger. He always tried to achieve stuff he thought I couldn't.

Since his house was occupied, I had luck. I then climbed to the window of his second story room, and his scent came to my nostrils. Seeing him writing something, I quietly went to his room and stalked behind him. "Hello, Antonius", I said to him in a sinister way. I was happily surprised that my voice sounded like music.

Antonius turned around and he looked at me in shock. "Aro? What happened to you? Everyone thinks you're dead". I chuckled and said, "I am not dead. Besides, my life has changed then what you can believe". I then brushed by him and I saw images and thoughts in my head. Did I just enter his mind?

Curious, I held his hand. I saw his memories and thoughts. Some of them were him pushing me down on the ground in my youth. I then read one thought that I wished I never read: _Aro is a very uneducated lowlife. I want to see him dying a horrible death someday_. I threw his hand away from me in disgust and I bit my teeth into his arm. After I drank all his blood, I dragged his body outside and buried it. I then went back to his house to make it look like a burglary gone bad.

I then flitted away from the house. My life was going great so far.

* * *

**I know vampires are good looking and all that, but the vampire that bit Aro was the very first vampire.**


End file.
